Kingdom Clow
by Heart of the Cards
Summary: The Heartless invade the Anime world. Only Syaoran can save Sakura and his world. A CCS/Kingdom Hearts crossover. UPDATED up to Chapter 2
1. The Boy

This is a crossover between Cardcaptor Sakura and Kingdom Hearts. Unlike Kingdom Hearts, there won't be any Disney characters or Final Fantasy characters. Instead, there will be Anime characters. Guess who's the main? ^_^ Enjoy  
  
Kingdom Clow  
  
By Heart of the Cards  
  
A boy with dark brown hair floated in the darkness. His eyes were closed as if he was sleeping. He eventually landed on an invisible platform. His eyes began to open, revealing his brown eyes. He looked around his surroundings and asked himself, "Where am I? Is this a dream?"  
  
"Friendship"  
  
The boy turned his head from left to right in fear. "Who's there?!" he shouted. No one answered back. Images soon began to surround him. The boy took a step back at the sight.  
  
"Don't be afraid."  
  
The boy nodded and walked towards the images. He couldn't keep his eyes off any of the portraits that floated by. The first one he saw had a young man who had dark blue hair, golden eyes and an odd Chinese symbol on his forehead. "Ogre" the boy whispered to himself as he read.  
  
The next portrait had a man with red hair and aquatic eyes. There was a distinctive scar of an X on his left cheek. The portrait was very live like especially with the blade he wielded.  
  
The boy couldn't keep his eyes off the two pictures until they vanished. The boy gasped in surprise. The two images were replaced by an image of his friends. People whom he knew outside of this "dream". One of them was a girl with long hair and pale skin. Next to her, was a boy around his age that had blue hair and wore glasses over his silver eyes.  
  
The boy wasn't as surprised when this image vanished as well. But he was by the next picture.  
  
"Love"  
  
It was a picture of a girl around his age. She had auburn hair, emerald eyes and a beautiful smile. She was being showered by cherry blossom petals from head to toe. The boy was captivated by her beauty and was left breathless. He finally whispered, "Sakura"  
  
Suddenly, the smile on the girl turned into a frown. The boy's eyes widened a bit immediately after seeing this. The girl looked very scared. The picture started to float away from him. Without thinking, he ran after it. The girl began to disappear with every passing second. The boy ran with all his strength and leaped towards the picture, as if trying to grab it. But it was too late, the boy fell to the platform.  
  
"Heartless"  
  
The dark platform began to swallow the boy up. He struggled to get out but it was no use.  
  
"But don't be afraid, for you are the one"  
  
A bright light started to emit from the boy and then, he woke up. 


	2. Clowblade

The boy woke up in his bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the bedroom. His eyes stopped at a picture frame next to his bed. He picked it up and smiled at it. "Good morning Sakura", he said. He got out of bed and walked to the window. He opened up the shades and allowed himself to bathe in the sunlight. He stretched out and took a deep breath, but his nice morning was interrupted by a great voice. "Li Syaoran! Wake up and get ready to go!" Syaoran sighed.

Kingdom Clow 

                                                            By Heart of the Cards

Chapter 2: Clowblade 

_It's been 3 months since Sakura and Syaoran sealed the Void Card in the 2nd movie. Syaoran is now in Hong Kong and about to depart to reunite with his love. Syaoran and Sakura are 14. _

Syaoran walks down the stairs to be greeted by his mom, Li Yelan, and Wei, his butler.

Syaoran: ~bows~ Good morning mother, Good morning Wei

Yelan: Good morning Syaoran. It's finally here, the day you've been waiting for. ~smiles~

Syaoran: ~blushes~ Yeah, I'm finally going back to Tomoeda.

Yelan: Well, let me give you this first. ~gives Syaoran a credit card~

This should be enough for all your needs. 

Syaoran: ~fiddles the card around in his hand~ O yeah? How much can I use?

Yelan: Infinite

Syaoran: ~eyes widen~ A-are you serious?!

Yelan: Yeah, I have a feeling you will need it. ~face softens~ I'm really going to miss you, Syaoran.

Syaoran:~smiles~ Don't worry, I'll call back every now and then.

Yelan: ~smirks and pinches Syaoran's cheek~ Huh, first time you smiled so much in 3 months, wonder why. ~chuckles~ Go on and check your things. Wei will have your breakfast prepared in a little while.

Syaoran: ~rubs his cheeks~  Alright Mom. ~goes back upstairs~

Wei: ~walks up to Yelan ~ Yelan-san, will Syaoran-sama be alright?

Yelan: ~slightly frowns~ I hope so Wei…I hope so…

**~~Tomoeda, Japan~~**

Kinomoto Sakura is already lively awake, cheerfully fixing her hair in her bedroom. Kero-chan flies out his drawer, I mean, room and lands next to her.

Kero-chan: Ohayo Sakura!

Sakura: ^_^ Ohayo Kero-chan

Kero-chan: You seem Very happy today. Something going on?

Sakura: ^_^ Syaoran-kun is coming back today!

Kero-chan: Nani?! That Gaki?

Sakura: Mou Kero-chan, don't be so mean to him when he arrives.

Kero-chan: Hehe…I won't. What time is he getting here?

Sakura: His plane arrives in a few hours. Me and Tomoyo are planning to pick him up! ^_^

Kero-chan: I see, have fun.

Sakura: Hoe? Your not coming, Kero-chan?

Kero-chan: Nah, I think I'll pass.

Sakura: Alright, I'll bring you back something sweet! ^_^ ~gets dressed and goes downstairs to the breakfast table~

Sakura's dad, Fujitaka, is preparing the table and Sakura's brother, Touya, is reading the newspaper. 

Fujitaka: Ohayo Sakura-chan!

Sakura: Ohayo Otou-san!

Touya: Ohayo Kaiju. You seem very happy today.

Sakura: Grrrr…O-Ha-Yo O-Nii-Chan! I'm not a Kaiju! And I'm happy cause Syaoran-kun is coming back! ^_^

Touya: What?! That Gaki is coming back?! Well, he's not stepping foot into This house!

Fujitaka: Don't listen to your brother Sakuda. ~smiles~ All of your friends are welcome in this house.

Sakura: ~smiles back~ Arigato Otou-san.

The Kinomoto family enjoys their breakfast and midway through, Touya quotes on something from the newspaper.

Touya: ~still reading the newspaper~ Hm…let's see, "Super Model Kishuku Taka buys a new mansion for the price of 2 billion dollars" Isn't he the guy who married that pop singer Yuki Miaka a few years back?

Sakura: ~eyes widen a bit~ Oo, I love Miaka's songs! I heard she and Taka has a little girl too. I bet she's very very kawaii! ^_^ Oh my god, I'm gonna be late if I don't leave now. Ja ne Otou-san, Onii-chan!

Touya & Fujitaka: Have a safe trip!

Touya: Hey, their new house isn't too far from here.

Fujitaka: ~chuckles~ But what's the chances of us meeting Kishuku Taka and Yuki Miaka right? ~chuckles again~

**~~Hong Kong~~**

Syaoran is with Yelan outside the mansion, waiting for the limo. His suitcases are with Wei. The limo finally arrives.

Syaoran: ~looking down~ well…I guess this is goodbye Mom…

Yelan: ~smiles and puts her hand on Syaoran's shoulder~ ~Syaoran slowly looks up~ Remember to call and take care. Go find your Cherry Blossom and don't come back until she's your bride. ^_~

Syaoran: ~blushing furiously~ Mommmm…~gives Yelan a big hug~ 

Syaoran steps into the limo while Wei places all the suitcases in the trunk.  Syaoran looks at his mom through the open car window.

Yelan: O yeah, Syaoran?

Syaoran: Yeah?

Yelan: ~face turns serious~ Be careful.

Syaoran gives her a confused face while the car drives away.

Yelan: Be careful my son…

**~~Tomoyo's House, Tomoeda, Japan~~**

Sakura and Tomoyo are adding some finishing touches to the surprise cake they're going to give Syaoran. 

Sakura: I hope Syaoran-kun likes this cake…we put a lot of work into it. 

Tomoyo: Of course he will like it. ~smiles~ as long as it's from you, neh 

Sakura-chan? ^_^

Sakura: ~blushing~ mou…

Tomoyo: There, all done. Now all we need is…Li-kun. I'm going to capture all the moments on my video camera Oh hohoho! 

Sakura: ~big sweatdrop~ Hoeeee…~looks at watch~ It's almost time, let's call up the limo.

Tomoyo: Alright.

**~~Syaoran's plane, Midair~~**

Flight Attendant: This plane is on schedule for Tomoeda, Japan. We will arrive within this hour. Thank you for riding Jet Blue.

Syaoran: _Gah…so nervous. I can't wait to see Sakura again. ~imagines Sakura's kawaii face but shakes it off~ But…what was that serious look from mom about? Could it have something to do with that weird dream? ~flashes of the dream appear in mind~ It felt so real…I better be in the look out for anything suspicious. Almost there to Tomoeda, I wonder if Sakura is already there waiting._

**~~Airport~~**

Sakura is sitting down next to Tomoyo, waiting impatiently for the plane.

Sakura: ~unconsciously playing with fingers~ mou..I hope the plane arrives on time. I'm so nervous. It's been so long since that time when I…

Tomoyo: Confessed to him? ~puts a hand on Sakura's shoulder and giggles~

Calm down Sakura, there's nothing to be nervous about. 

Announcement: Flight 1125 has arrived.

Sakura: Hoeeeeee! I'm so nervous Tomoyo-chan! 

Tomoyo: ~big sweatdrop~ Oh look, here he comes!

Sakura: ~head shoots up and looks towards the direction of the green aura~

Syaoran: ~walks up to the two of them with a bright blush on his cheeks~

Konnichiwa…Sakura. ~smiles~

Sakura: ~completely red~ Welcome back…Syaoran-kun. ~smiles back~

Tomoyo: ~videotaping this whole scene~ Welcome back Li-kun! 

Syaoran: ~sweatdrops~ Thank you Daidouji-san. You didn't change one bit.

Tomoyo: Ohohohoho! ^_^ let's get your stuff in the limo.

**~~While in the limo~~**

Sakura: S-so…how was your flight?

Syaoran: It was ok. ~smiles~ _She's still the cutest thing I've ever seen._

Sakura: ~blushes but manages to smile back~ _hoe…He's even more handsome than before. _

Tomoyo: ~still recording~ _Eriol-kun is going to love watching this ^_^_

**~~Sakura's House~~**

Tomoyo and Syaoran are waiting in the dining room while Sakura brings out the cake.

Sakura: Ano…Syaoran-kun…me and Tomoyo-chan made this cake for you…in welcoming you back to Tomoeda…I..I mean, We hope you like it! ~very nervous~

Syaoran: ~smiles~ You didn't have to do all this for me, Sakura.

Sakura: Iie, daijobu! ^_^ ~serves a piece to each of them~ ~takes a bite~ _Mmm…I hope he likes it, please tell me he likes it!_

Tomoyo: ~too busy recording to eat~

Syaoran: ~takes a bite~ ~eyes widen a bit~ ~Sakura notices this~ Delicious ^_^ Arigato

Sakura: ~sighs in relief~ your welcome..

After a few hours of chatting, Tomoyo had to go, leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone. 

Syaoran: It's great to be back in Tomoeda. 

Sakura: ~sits down next to Syaoran~ It's great to have you back. 

~Both are blushing furiously~

Syaoran: I missed you very much…~gently holds onto Sakura's hand~

Sakura: I missed you too…~holds onto his hand tighter with her head on his shoulder~

Syaoran: ~still blushing like crazy~ You know, my feelings for you hasn't changed…I love you Sakura…

Sakura: ~blushes as well~ I love you too Syaoran-kun…Forever…

~Sakura's lips moved towards Syaorans' and Syaoran's lips drew closer to Sakuras. They were close enough to feel each other breathing. Suddenly, both of their head's shot up~

Syaoran: you feel it?

Sakura:Hai…a very dark aura…

~The sky turns dark and screaming can be heard outside. Sakura and Syaoran rush outside to see dark like creatures attacking people~

Syaoran: What in the world is going on?! 

Sakura: They look like the shadow of the Fight card. We got to try and save the people! ~makes staff appear~

Syaoran: Your right, we got to stop whatever those things are. ~brings out his sword~

"The Heartless"

Syaoran: Huh? ~turns from left to right~

Sakura: Something wrong?

Syaoran: No, nothing. _It's the same voice as the dream! _~hears Sakura screaming~ Sakura! 

~Sakura was being sucked into the floor just like what happened to Syaoran in the dream~

Syaoran: This can't be happening! ~grabs onto Sakura's hand and pulls with all his strength~ Just hang on Sakura!

Sakura: Syaoran! Help! It feels so…cold and dark… ~starts to lose strength~

Syaoran: No! Hang on! 

~A man suddenly appears and knocks Syaoran away from Sakura~

Syaoran: Nooooo! SAKURA!

Sakura: Syao- ~completely sucked in~

Syaoran: ~still staring at the floor where Sakura was, then turns to glare at the man. The man had blond hair, blue eyes and was wearing bluish armor~

Syaoran: You B*stard! Who the hell are you?! 

Man: ~silent but stares down at the fallen Syaoran~

Syaoran: ~lounges toward the man with his sword but is sent flying back. Syaoran gets back up and looks at the man, noticing a Chinese symbol on his forehead. _Just like the man from the dream, except it's blue._

Man: Get him.

~Many dark creatures begin to surround and attack Syaoran. Syaoran is outnumbered and beaten. A car is heard speeding in the distance towards the area where Syaoran is. The car stops and a man jumps out~

Man#2: ~glares at the man and shouts~ Nakago!

Nakago: …Tamahome…~he quickly vanishes~

Tamahome: Hey wait! ~stares at Syaoran who's surrounded by the dark creatures. Runs into the crowd and quickly drags Syaoran out. They retreat to Sakura's house~

~Syaoran wakes back up almost immediately and looks at the new person in front of him and eventually recognizes him~ 

Syaoran: You! You're the person from my dream!

Tamahome: Hm? What are you talking about, kid?

Syaoran: uh…O no! Sakura! Where is she?!

Tamahome: ~slowly shakes his head~ She's gone, Nakago took her away.

Syaoran: Nakago?! You mean that blond guy?! ~drops to his knees~ No…Sakura…how could I let this happen…it's just like the dream…now she's all alone and scared…I couldn't save her…~starts to weep~ 

Tamahome: ~frowns at Syaoran~ It's going to be okay kid…too bad we can't defeat thos- 

~a bright light comes down from the sky. Syaoran and Tamahome has their eyes set on it. The light goes through many of the creatures, destroying everyone of them in its path and stops right in front of Syaoran. Both of them are amazed by how those creatures were easily destroyed. Without thinking, Syaoran reaches into the light, to find his hand holding a odd looking sword. It was a long blade identical to his own but it has the Clow's symbol on the handle and was much longer. 

~Syaoran and Tamahome both stare at the sword with a surprised look on their face~

Syaoran: What in the world…

"Clowblade…Clowblade…"


End file.
